


Poetry of David and Julia

by tvshowfanficwriter17



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowfanficwriter17/pseuds/tvshowfanficwriter17
Summary: Based on "Winter: My Secret" by Christina Rossetti with my own twist on it.Julia has a secret but she will not tell David and it's killing her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexinthecity247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/gifts).



> This is something completely different from what I have done before so please give me some feedback :)

I tell my secret? No indeed, not I;

Perhaps someday, who knows?

But not today; too much is at stake,

You’re too curious!

You want to hear it?

It’s a secret that will end my career.

 

Or maybe, it will boost my career:

Suppose there is no secret after all,

This is a game, David.

Today’s a painstaking day, a stressful day,

In which, I need you.

A veil, a cloak and other wraps;

To keep me safe, to put your life

At risk for mine.

And let the press push their cameras in my face,

They come bounding and hounding,

They come shouting and screaming,

Clawing and clambering for something scandalous.

I wear your mask for warmth: whoever shows

Their real side to the snow that falls?

To melt and then be frozen in time,

For someone to pick up the pieces

And then throw them again?

Trust, it works both ways, even in untested waters.

 

Spring’s an expansive time: yet I don’t trust.

The trust between us doesn’t blossom,

Doesn’t grow, it’s just there.

Every season passes with a different problem,

But we love each other in those sunless hours.

Perhaps some cold winter day,

When the city is quiet,

And our confidence in each other has flourished,

If there’s not too much stress not too much pain,

And the feeling of pressure is too high or too low,

Perhaps my secret I may say,

Or you may guess.

 

My life rests on the secret being hidden,

My mask will not fall,

Even if we are in love,

It has to stay hidden.

David, I love you...

But this is too much to risk,

For your safety, my safety, your kid's safety

And the whole country.

I’m sorry, my love,

This is how it has to be.

Forgive me or

Be gone...


	2. A Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poem based on Christina Rossetti's "A birthday." 
> 
> It is about the love Julia and David have.

My heart is like a singing bird

Whose nest is in a watered shoot;

My heart is like an apple-tree

Whose boughs are bent with the thickset love;

My heart is like a rainbow shell

That paddles in a halcyon sea;

My heart is stronger than all these

Because my love is complete for you.

 

Raise me a glass of wine,

Hang it in the air and a toast

Carve it in the wood panelling and the air,

And no one knows.

Hundreds of eyes stare at us,

But they do not see the love we share.

Because the love of my life,

This is the birthday of my life.

 

I have always hated celebrating my birthday,

As usually, I am alone.

But this birthday, with you, David,

Is the best birthday I have had since I was a little girl.

David, you make me smile,

You are here to protect me and,

You show me love that I have never had before.

 

I don’t need to be spoiled with expensive gifts,

Having you here in my arms is enough.

The war we fight will break us,

But we are strong enough to fight.

Our trojan is well-hidden and

Capable of handling stress.

 

We are unbreakable.

I love you David,

And nothing will change that.

Thank you for the amazing birthday.

I love you with all my heart.


	3. 3 days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's inner thoughts after finding out that Julia was pronounced dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most depressing works I have done so far and I am sorry. I hope this doesn't trigger anyone as there are references to suicide.

It’s been 3 days since I found out that you are dead.

I tried to take my own life to be with you.

I tried to take my own life as I miss you.

I want you in my arms again,

Wrapped up in the sheets,

Talking and giggling about our teenage selves.

 

No one understands the guilt I feel.

I should have noticed that something was wrong quicker.

I could have saved you.

I cannot forgive myself.

I am sorry Julia,

I hope you can forgive me.

 

Send me a sign that you have forgiven me,

or a sign that you will forgive me.

Anything!

Please.

I need to know that you aren’t angry with me.

I failed at my job and it cost you...

Everything you had achieved...

Gone in an instant.

 

I am a failure.

I am a terrible father, a terrible PPO and a terrible lover.

I never got to tell you that I love you.

I know I tried to strangle you, but my PTSD is unspeakably horrendous.

I didn’t put it on my job application as I thought I was handling it.

 

I am sorry that my failure cost our happiness.

I will always hold you in my heart.

I love you.

 

Gone in an instant.


End file.
